


The Sky Wolf : Profiles

by xvii_eyael



Series: The Sky Wolf [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvii_eyael/pseuds/xvii_eyael
Summary: profiles of the main groupsps: new members of NCT (dejun, kunhang, yangyang, shotaro, sungchan) will be added only when they have been added to the main storyline
Series: The Sky Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044017
Kudos: 4





	1. Sky Wolf Profiles: SEVENTEEN

**The Sky Wolf**

  * Group of elite pilots and fighters that deals with major threats and terrorism + ground troops that are stationed at the base
  * Went through tough training and personally handpicked by the head of the Base : **Commander Yurame Shin**
  * All members are equally trained in combat but focus on different areas of strength
  * Units : **SEVENTEEN, Monsta X**
  * All members have special powers or unique abilities.



SEVENTEEN Unit

  1. Choi Seungcheol (최승철), S.Coups (에스쿱스) : 1995.08.08 
    * Leader of Seventeen unit and Artillery unit
    * Abilities : Earth Manipulation + Strength 
      * Able to carry anything and create craters/earthquakes and usually has to rescue injured members out of danger
    * Soulmates : Yoon Jeonghan (윤정한), Hong Jisoo (홍지수)
    * Counterparts : Kwon Soonyoung (권순영), Lee Jihoon (이지훈) 
      * SVT Leaders Unit


  1. Yoon Jeonghan (윤정한), Angel (천사) : 1995.10.04 
    * Member of Defense unit
    * Ablities : Precognition/Oracle + Light magic 
      * Gets warnings and premonitions through unpredictable flashbacks and 6th sense; able to see all threads of probabilities
    * Is half angel half human, so his blood is able to be given to any member in times of emergency
    * Soulmates : Choi Seungcheol (최승철), Hong Jisoo (홍지수)


  1. Hong Jisoo (홍지수), Joshua (조슈아) : 1995.12.30 
    * Member of Defense unit
    * Abilities : Healing 
      * Able to heal any injury, and is the only one able to provide blood transfusion other than Jeonghan due to healing abilities + produce shields as defense mechanism
    * Soulmates : Choi Seungcheol (최승철), Yoon Jeonghan (윤정한)


  1. Wen Junhui (文俊辉, 문준휘), Jun (준) : 1996.06.10 
    * Member of Combat unit
    * Abilities : Astral Projection 
      * Able to spy to gather intel or guide members when needed; communicate through Wonwoo’s mindlink
      * Sometimes able to end up physically at the destination of astral projection during emergencies
    * Soulmates : Xu Minghao (徐明浩, 서명호), Jeon Wonwoo (전원우), Kim Mingyu (김민규)
    * Counterpart : Kim Mingyu (김민규)


  1. Kwon Soonyoung (권순영), Hoshi (호시) : 1996.06.15 
    * Leader of Combat unit
    * Abilities : Fire Manipulation 
      * Able to produce fire and usually is part of the backup plans and unit dispatches; has Taekwondo background
    * Soulmate : Lee Jihoon (이지훈)
    * Counterparts : Choi Seungcheol (최승철), Lee Jihoon (이지훈); Lee Seokmin (이석민), Boo Seungkwan (부승관) 
      * SVT Leaders Unit; BSS Unit


  1. Jeon Wonwoo (전원우), Jeon (전) : 1996.07.17 
    * Member of Artillery unit
    * Abilities : Telekinesis + Mind Control 
      * Able to exert strong mind control over others and himself / give commands to others; provide mental protection for members
      * Has Taekwondo background as well
    * Soulmates : Wen Junhui (文俊辉, 문준휘), Xu Minghao (徐明浩, 서명호), Kim Mingyu (김민규)


  1. Lee Jihoon (이지훈), Woozi (우지) : 1996.11.22 
    * Leader of Defense unit
    * Abilities : Sound Manipulation + Siren abilities 
      * Able to bend soundwaves and use music to affect enemies abilities
      * Is ¼ siren; his grandmother – has siren effects when he sings
    * Soulmate : Kwon Soonyoung (권순영)
    * Counterparts : Choi Seungcheol (최승철), Kwon Soonyoung (권순영) 
      * SVT Leaders Unit


  1. Lee Seokmin (이석민), DK (도겸) : 1997.02.18 
    * Member of Defense unit, Leader of BSS Unit
    * Abilities : Light Manipulation 
      * Able to generate light (a literal ball of sunshine) and can create lightsabers / laser beams
    * Soulmate : Lee Chan (이찬)
    * Counterparts : Kwon Soonyoung (권순영), Boo Seungkwan (부승관) 
      * BSS Unit


  1. Kim Mingyu (김민규), Kim (김) : 1997.04.06 
    * Member of Artillery unit
    * Abilities : Teleportation 
      * Is able to travel to any place with just the coordinates / name of place + transports members / hostages to and away places
    * Soulmates : Wen Junhui (文俊辉, 문준휘), Jeon Wonwoo (전원우), Xu Minghao (徐明浩, 서명호)


  1. Xu Minghao (徐明浩, 서명호), The8 (디에잇) : 1997.11.07 
    * Member of Combat unit
    * Abilities : Speed 
      * Able to maximize ability due to martial arts training + nunchucks
    * Soulmates : Wen Junhui (文俊辉, 문준휘), Jeon Wonwoo (전원우), Kim Mingyu (김민규)


  1. Boo Seungkwan (부승관), Boo (부) : 1998.01.16 
    * Member of Defense unit
    * Abilities : Water Manipulation 
      * Able to manipulate anything that is made up or consists of mostly water + water healing capabilities to an extent
    * Soulmate : Hansol Chwe (최한솔)
    * Counterparts : Kwon Soonyoung (권순영), Lee Seokmin (이석민) 
      * BSS Unit


  1. Hansol Chwe (최한솔), Vernon (버논) : 1998.02.18 
    * Member of Artillery unit
    * Abilities : Archery + Shadow Manipulation 
      * Always hits targets with deadly accuracy and creates own arrows + poison; front line defense
      * Able to manipulate shadows to control people and create darkness
    * Soulmate : Boo Seungkwan (부승관)


  1. Lee Chan (이찬), Dino (디노) : 1999.02.11 
    * Member of Combat unit
    * Abilities : Invisibility 
      * Able to infiltrate and take out enemies silently during missions
      * Also able to use ability on others by touch + expert in knives
    * Soulmate : Lee Seokmin (이석민)



_Artillery Unit : Seungcheol_ _,_ _Wonwoo_ _,_ _Mingyu_ _,_ _Hansol_

 _Defense Unit :_ _Jeonghan_ _,_ _Jisoo_ _,_ _Jihoon_ _,_ _Seokmin_ , _Seungkwan_

 _Combat Unit :_ _Junhui_ _,_ _Soonyoung_ _,_ _Myungho_ _,_ _Chan_


	2. Sky Wolf Profiles: Monsta X

Monsta X unit

  1. Lee Hoseok (이호석), Wonho (원호) : 1992.03.01 
    * Fighter / Backup of unit
    * Abilities : Flight + Endurance 
      * Able to fly in harsh conditions and rescue injured members from Ground Zero
    * Soulmates : Lee Minhyuk (이민혁), Chae Hyungwon (채형원)
    * Usually scans ground zero for intel and situation without getting detected


  1. Son Hyunwoo (손현우), Shownu (셔누) : 1992.06.18 
    * Leader of Monsta X unit
    * Abilities : Atmokinesis 
      * Able to manipulate weather and rely on natural elements to deal collateral damage
    * Soulmate : Yoo Kihyun (유기현)
    * Stronghold and anchor of unit and is able to provide immediate solutions in emergencies


  1. Lee Minhyuk (이민혁), Min (민) : 1993.11.03 
    * Fighter of unit
    * Abilities : Power Mimicry + Air Manipulation 
      * Able to mimic any ability by touching the person
      * Ability lasts for any period of time, depending on the person and his energy and strength of power
    * Soulmates : Lee Hoseok (이호석), Chae Hyungwon (채형원)
    * Able to slow down / take out those with abilities


  1. Yoo Kihyun (유기현), Yoo (유) : 1993.11.22 
    * Fighter / Backup of unit
    * Abilities : Force Fields + Portals 
      * Able to generate force fields of differing range and portals to specific destinations
    * Soulmate : Son Hyunwoo (손현우)
    * Able to draft basic shields when life / members are threatened and give protection / harm enemies


  1. Chae Hyungwon (채형원), Chae (채) : 1994.01.15 
    * Strategist of unit
    * Abilities : Time Manipulation + Intelligence 
      * Able to control time separately for different people and is able to return to the past to undo mistakes, although there are many prerequisites and restrictions
    * Soulmates : Lee Hoseok (이호석), Lee Minhyuk (이민혁)
    * Usually turns back time to save members / give them more time for advantage / save casualty


  1. Lee Hojun (이호준), Jooheon (주헌) : 1994.10.06 
    * Healer / Backup of unit
    * Abilities : Flora Manipulation + Basic Healing 
      * Able to grow plants that would help for healing, even rare plants; serves as defense mechanism
    * Soulmate : Im Changkyun (임창균)
    * Builds impenetrable shield to protect injured members on Ground Zero


  1. Im Changkyun (임창균), I.M (아이엠) : 1996.01.26 
    * Fighter of unit
    * Abilities : Electric Manipulation 
      * Able to generate electricity of no limit
    * Soulmate : Lee Jooheon (이주헌)
    * Literally electricity, sometimes shocking members by accident



_Leader : Hyunwoo_

_Fighters/Backups :_ _Hoseok_ _,_ _Kihyun_ , _Minhyuk_ _,_ _Jooheon_ _,_ _Changkyun_

 _Strategist :_ _Hyungwon_

 _Healer :_ _Jooheon_


	3. NCT Profiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be updated accordingly once the remaining nct members appear. also, I know that thanks to nct 2020 comeback technically everyone is already in nct u by the latest release of work it, but for the sake of this fic, its current timeline, and my sanity, I will incorporate that ltr on. for now, it will still be this configuration

NCT 

  1. Moon Taeil (문태일), Tae (태) : 1994.06.14 
    * Member of NCT 127 and NCT U
    * Abilities : Energy Source 
      * Able to manipulate the amount of energy he provides to a target, energy being absorbed from surroundings
    * Is training as a backup medic with Donghyuck; skilled archer
    * Soulmate : Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤)
    * Counterpart : Lee Donghyuck (이동혁)


  1. Seo Youngho (서영호), Johnny (쟈니) : 1995.02.09 
    * Member of NCT 127
    * Abilities : Enhanced Hearing (Listener) 
      * Able to hear and understand all sounds on all wavelengths
    * Weapons dealer, hand-to-hand combat fighter
    * Soulmates : Lee Taeyong (이태용), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (李永钦, 이영흠)
    * Counterpart : Jung Jaehyun (정재현)


  1. Lee Taeyong (이태용), TY (티와이) : 1995.07.01 
    * Leader of NCT, NCT 127 and NCT U
    * Abilities : Devil’s Incarnate (Death Touch) 
      * Powers can be directly released from body; removes others’ life energy, cannot be reversed
    * Tactician and combat fighter
    * Soulmates : Seo Youngho (서영호), Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (李永钦, 이영흠)
    * Counterpart : Lee Minhyung (이민형)


  1. Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Nakamoto (나카모토) : 1995.10.26 
    * Member of NCT 127
    * Abilities : Camouflage (Photokinetic) + Enhanced reflexes 
      * Blends in with light; able to catch speeding objects + instantaneous reaction time
    * Weapons : Katana, shurikens and yawara (a small metal rounded weapon used for attacks on pressure points)
    * Soulmate : Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성)
    * Counterparts : Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)


  1. Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Kun (쿤) : 1996.01.01 
    * Member of NCT U and leader of NCT China
    * Abilities : Camouflage (Aura Concealment) + Illusion 
      * Aura hidden or changed to look different; strong manipulation and warping or removing of 5 senses
    * Weapons : Hook swords (a pair of swords with hooks on the tip of the blades) and needles
    * Soulmate : Moon Taeil (문태일)
    * Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)


  1. Kim Dongyoung (김동영), Doyoung (도영) : 1996.02.01 
    * Member of NCT 127 and NCT U
    * Abilities : Defense Magic + Aura Reader 
      * Specialises only in light magic; can manipulate auras to a large extent
    * Has a medical degree, trained in all guns
    * Soulmate : Jung Jaehyun (정재현)


  1. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (李永钦, 이영흠), Ten (텐) : 1996.02.27 
    * Member of NCT U and NCT China
    * Abilities : Lure/Seduction 
      * Targets exhibit trance-like behaviour after making eye contact and is extremely fixated on him, bringing the victim into his trap
    * Close-combat fighter, prefers knives
    * Soulmates : Lee Taeyong (이태용), Seo Youngho (서영호)


  1. Jung Jaehyun (정재현), Jeffrey (제프리) : 1997.02.14 
    * Member of NCT 127 and NCT U
    * Abilities : Invulnerability 
      * Able to withstand multiple gunshots and pain
    * Weapons dealer, hand-to-hand combat fighter
    * Soulmate : Kim Dongyoung (김동영)
    * Counterpart : Seo Youngho (서영호)


  1. Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Winwin (윈윈) : 1997.10.28 
    * Member of NCT 127, NCT U and NCT China
    * Abilities : Camouflage (Heat Signature) + Poison Generation 
      * Unable to be tracked unless visibly seen; able to confine poison gas around a specific target
    * Weapons : Chang Dao (long sword) and poison throw darts
    * Soulmate : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타)
    * Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)


  1. Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Zeus (제우스) : 1998.02.19 
    * Member of NCT 127 and NCT U
    * Abilities : Camouflage (Metal) + Levitation 
      * Blend in with metal; able to travel short distances through the air quickly
    * Weapons : Modified Nangseon (a long branched multi-tipped spear, but now a short shaft spear, about 1m long; the blades on the branches dipped in poison) and throwing knives
    * Soulmate : Wong Yukhei (黄旭熙, 황욱희)
    * Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)


  1. Wong Yukhei (黄旭熙, 황욱희), Lucas (루카스) : 1999.01.25 
    * Member of NCT U and NCT China
    * Abilities : Sparks + Geokinetic Invisibility 
      * Consists of a mix of fire and electricity; blend in with earth
    * Bomb specialist, chemistry expert
    * Soulmate : Kim Jungwoo (김정우)


  1. Lee Minhyung (이민형), Mark (마크) : 1999.08.02 
    * Member of NCT 127, NCT U and leader of NCT Dream
    * Abilities : Hacking Intuition + Codification 
      * Able to bypass even the highest security systems; create codes from scratch to form a complex system
    * IT specialist/hacker and intelligence officer, negotiator
    * Soulmate : Lee Donghyuck (이동혁)
    * Counterpart : Lee Taeyong (이태용)


  1. Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), RJ (알재) : 2000.03.23 
    * Member of NCT China and NCT Dream
    * Abilities : Camouflage (Shadow) + Psychic Shadow 
      * Blends in with darkness; unable to be tracked by presence of mind + largely immune to mental attacks
    * Weapons : Emeici (a pair of metal rods with sharp ends for stabbing) and hidden blade (in the sole of boots)
    * Soulmates : Lee Jeno (이제노), Na Jaemin (나재민)
    * Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)


  1. Lee Jeno (이제노), Je (제) : 2000.04.23 
    * Member of NCT Dream
    * Abilities : Charm (Non-human) 
      * Able to attract all sorts of animals
    * Long-range sniper, close combat fighter
    * Soulmates : Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Na Jaemin (나재민)
    * Counterparts : Na Jaemin (나재민), Park Jisung (박지성) 
      * Triple J


  1. Lee Donghyuck (이동혁), Haechan (해찬) : 2000.06.06 
    * Member of NCT 127 and NCT Dream
    * Abilities : Power Enhancer 
      * Receives all information on the person’s power once in contact, able to choose areas to amplify or reverse engineer his power by hindering the person’s power
    * Training as backup medic with Taeil; sharp shooter
    * Soulmate : Lee Minhyung (이민형)
    * Counterpart : Moon Taeil (문태일)


  1. Na Jaemin (나재민), Nana (나나) : 2000.08.13 
    * Member of NCT Dream
    * Abilities : Charm (Human) 
      * Able to manipulate the target’s thoughts and memory
    * Mid-range sniper, guard (last line of defense)
    * Soulmates : Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준), Lee Jeno (이제노)
    * Counterparts : Lee Jeno (이제노), Park Jisung (박지성) 
      * Triple J


  1. Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락), CL (시엘) : 2001.11.22 
    * Member of NCT China and NCT Dream
    * Abilities : Camouflage (Noise Masking) + Ying and Yang manipulation 
      * Silencing of movements; able to manipulate all polar opposites
    * Weapons : Chain whip (flexible chain made from several connected metal rods) and butterfly swords (a pair of short swords)
    * Soulmate : Park Jisung (박지성)
    * Counterparts : Nakamoto Yuta (中本悠太, 중유태, 유타), Qian Kun (钱锟, 전곤), Dong Sicheng (董思成, 동사성), Kim Jungwoo (김정우), Huang Renjun (黄仁俊, 황인준)


  1. Park Jisung (박지성), Ji (지) : 2002.02.05 
    * Member of NCT Dream
    * Abilities : Stealth (Tracking Evasion) 
      * Any sign of existence erased or disappeared, unnoticed, extends to the people in contact with him
    * Long-range sniper, escape route (last line of defense)
    * Soulmate : Zhong Chenle (钟辰乐, 종진락)
    * Counterparts : Lee Jeno (이제노), Na Jaemin (나재민) 
      * Triple J



_Leader_ _s_ _: Taeyong, Kun, Minhyung_

_NCT 127 : Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Minhyung, Donghyuck_

_NCT U : Taeil, Taeyong, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Jungwoo, Yukhei, Minhyung_

_NCT China : Kun, Ten, Sicheng, Yukhei, Renjun, Chenle_

_NCT Dream : Minhyung, Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung_


End file.
